Stories of a Charming Family
by OnceUponAChloe
Summary: ONE SHOT PROJECT for the Charmings :) Review or PM me with a request and I'll add it to the story as soon as I can! Enjoy...
1. Charming Similarities

**Title**- Stories of a Charming Family

**Chapter One**- Charming Similarities

**Disclaimer**- What you recognise is not mine!

Everyone knew the Charming's had their similarities. Henry, Emma and Snows adoration of hot chocolate with cinnamon. The way that both Emma and Charming have a tendency to exclaim the same things at the same time. Henrys sense of adventure from- well, both grandparents really. But it's the little things that nobody really notices that are the funniest.

It was a usual morning for David as he readied him self for work at the station. He walked into the kitchen area and there was Snow, preparing her cereal. She always had this order of milk in the bowl- then the cereal. It's just another little quirk which he loved about her. Emma wandered downstairs moments later. "Good mornings" were exchanged and Emma preceded to fix herself the same breakfast as her mother. David just stopped and watched as she put her morning meal together- milk first, then the cereal. He chuckled to himself, noticing the similarity, as everyone else just carried on in their usual routine.

Henry walked in from a late lunch with Emma at his side chatting away as it was their week together. Henry dumps his bag on the chair, takes his coat off, folds it and places it on the counter then kicks his shoes off to the side of the stairs- as always. He then talks at a super fast pace, telling his grandma all about his week Emma sits, exhausted after spending all day doing paper work at the station. Who knew such a small town with a small police department came with so many forms that only the sheriff can fill out. David follows in the door about 20 minutes after. He dumps his holster on a chair, sheds his coat and folds it, placing it on the table. Emma's interest is peaked at this point. She watches him as he move over to kiss his wife, laugh at Henry's disgust at the pair and then takes his shoes off; leaving them next to the stairs. She smiles and wonders how many times this has happened before, and passed by unnoticed.

Just how often does this really happen?...

**Hey! I wanted to do a sort of one-shot project based around the Charming family :) So if you have any requests or wants- leave me a review, or pm me!**

**Don't be afraid to leave a review, it would brighten my day!**

**Thanks ;)**


	2. The Library

**Title**- Stories of a Charming Family

**Chapter Two**- The Library

**Disclaimer**- What you recognise is not mine! Any mistakes are mine also.

_A guest reviewer asked for some similarities between Snow and Henry :)_

Belle decided to open the library up today. What a better way to escape reality then through a good book!

She was re-organising the books on the back shelf when she heard the door open. Looking at her watch and realising it was 3:30pm, she thought it must be one of her regulars- Henry. That special boy did love to read, one of the many things Belle liked about him.

She heard the shuffling through the door and how he always scrapes his feet across the door mat 3 times exactly, must be force of habit.

She walks around the bookcases to greet him with a wide smile of her face.

"Finished that book already He-" She stops as her smile fades slightly to confusion. The only person she can see in the shop is Snow and her newly born prince Neal. Snow just smiles, not hearing Belle. The latter peers her head around quickly to see if she missed him, Belle was sure she heard Henry.

"Are you alright Belle?" Snow asks with slight confusion

"Yeah, did you... did Henry just come in?"

Snow gives her usual warm smile and replies "Nope! Just me and Neal"

Belle passes it off as her imagination playing tricks on her, until later that day. Snow had checked out her book and left about an hour ago. The librarian then went back to her order of call for that day. But then she heard the shuffling again. The scrape of the door mat 3 times.

"Was there a problem with the book Snow?"

All she gets in reply is a simple "huh?"

Walking around the bookshelves she sees Henry scanning the isles for his next book to adventure into.

She gives him a wave and walks back to her desk with a chuckle. Those Charmings and their little quirks, playing with peoples minds.

_**If you have any requests or wants- leave me a review, or pm me!**_

_**Thanks :)**_


	3. Tales of the Past

**Title**- Stories of a Charming Family

**Chapter Three**- Tales of the Past

**Disclaimer**- What you recognise is not mine! Any mistakes are mine also!

_nabois68 asked to see Snow/Charming taking care of Emma and her telling about past experiences of being 'looked after' when ill._

Charming was rocking little Neal to sleep as Snow is reading quietly in the armchair. Emma, who was craving something cold to soothe her throat, tries to sneak past her parents as if she was never there; and it was working. Was.

"Emma Swan, I know you're there" her mother says without even moving. Emma freezes knowing she had been caught.

"I was just getting some... ummmm-"

Charming stops here there, saying "You know your 'superpower' is inherited, right?"

With both parents now looking at her, she sighs.

"What's wrong, princess?" Emma pulls a face at the pet name that has now been officially assigned to her.

"It's fine, your busy" Before Emma had even finished her sentence, Snow was standing with her hands on the shoulders of her daughter.

"If there's something wrong with my baby, whatever I was doing can wait" Snow replies with a motherly smile.

"Neal's a baby. I'm 30, remember?"

"You will always be my baby- no matter what" Her mother reminds her.

"It's just, it is nothing really..." Snow gives her _that _look, "it's just my throat hurts a little". That was a slight lie. Her throat hurt a lot.

"Oh Emma, why didn't you tell us?" Charming questions his little girl while moving his little boy into his other arm.

"No ones ever cared before. I got used to looking after myself. It's how it's always been" Emma says, now taking a sudden interest in the floor.

Snow instantly pulls her daughter into an embrace of which only a mother knows.

Charming pats to the chair next to him. "Come talk to us. We are here for you and we are _not _going anywhere"

Emma took a deep breath, ready to tell someone of her past. She doesn't do this. But these are her parents.

"When I was about 9, I was in a foster home with about 5 other girls; some were older, some were younger. I got really sick and the guy who was looking after us blamed me. Said I shouldn't be so weak. One of the older girls took care of me 'till she got... punished. You took care of yourself and you survived- that's how it worked in the system".

They all just sat in accepting silence for a while. Neal is the one who breaks the silence with a gurgle.

"But thats in the past I guess" Emma says with a sharp intake of breath. Snow just holds her daughter close whispering apologies into her ear. "Im so sorry you had to go through that, but never again. The moment you don't feel yourself, even if you think it's nothing- you tell me or your father, because you never have to suffer again"

Emma smiles at her mother and father.

"Now lets go get you some ice cream for that throat. What do you think about chocolate?"

_**If you have any requests or wants- leave me a review, or pm me!**_


End file.
